comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Casanova
Casanova is published by Image Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Casanova: Acedia #7: 09 Nov 2016 Current Issue :Casanova: Acedia #8: 15 Mar 2017 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Irregular series of mini-series. Characters Main Characters *'Casanova Quinn' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Casanova: Acedia #7 Casanova: Acedia #6 Casanova: Acedia #5 Casanova: Acedia #4 Casanova: Acedia #3 Casanova: Acedia #2 Casanova: Acedia #1 Past Storylines Avarita Gula Luxuria Collections Hardcovers *'Casanova, vol. 1: Luxuria' - Collects #1-7. "Meet Casanova Quinn: prodigal son of a law-and-order family hell-bent on keeping the world safe and sound, now blackmailed into betraying his father and the international law enforcement organization he controls. Luxuria collects the first volume of Casanova as its titular star transforms from devil-may-care thrill-seeker into the most dangerous man in the world. What happens when the ultimate player gets played? Find out in this genre-bending sci-spy epic." - WorldCat - ISBN 1582406898 *'Casanova, vol. 1: Luxuria – The Complete Edition' - Collects #1-7. - *'Casanova, vol. 2: Gula – The Complete Edition' - Collects Gula #1-4. - *'Casanova, vol. 3: Avaritia – The Complete Edition' - Collects Avarita #1-4. - Trade Paperbacks *'Casanova, vol. 1: Luxuria' - Collects #1-7. "Meet Casanova Quinn: prodigal son of a law-and-order family hell-bent on keeping the world safe and sound, now blackmailed into betraying his father and the international law enforcement organization he controls. Luxuria collects the first volume of Casanova as its titular star transforms from devil-may-care thrill-seeker into the most dangerous man in the world. What happens when the ultimate player gets played? Find out in this genre-bending sci-spy epic." - WorldCat - ISBN 1582408971 *'Casanova, vol. 2: Gula' - Collects Gula #1-4. "When a mission goes haywire and Casanova disappears, all hell breaks loose across the span of the space-time continuum itself. As archrival Newman Xeno conspires to break both the laws of man and physics, the fabric of all-that-is begins to fray. Clearing the way for that delightful little Armageddon is Casanova's twin sister, Zephyr, killing her way through a blood-soaked hit list that ends with their father." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148639 *'Casanova, vol. 3: Avarita' - Collects Avarita #1-4. "On the run from ten thousand parallel worlds that want him dead, Casanova Quinn, the world’s sexiest and savviest superspy, fights tyrant and hero alike. Now Cass and Sasa Lisi, his girlfriend from beyond tomorrow, must flee from space-time itself, aim one batch of enemies at the other, kill everybody, and save everything, simultaneously." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148647 *'Casanova: Acedia, vol. 1' - Collects Acedia #1-4. "Casanova Quinn, interdimensional superspy and assassin, has crashlanded here on Earth - on OUR Earth - with absolutely no memory of who he is or the things he's done. He works for a man with just as mysterious a past as his own and has found the New Normal of his life under the name 'Quentin Cassaday.' That's when the end of the world begins. With nine days to a supposed apocalypse, Los Angeles simmers in fear as a weird cult readies itself for what comes next... and what comes next runs straight through Casanova Quinn." - *'Casanova: Acedia, vol. 2' - Collects Acedia #5-8. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Matt Fraction. Artist (#1-7)/Creator/Covers: Gabriel Bá. Artist (#8- ): Fábio Moon. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 06 Sep 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=34219 Fraction Plots Inter-Dimensional Intrigue in Casanova: Avaritia] * 17 Apr 2010 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=25801 C2E2: Fraction Makes Casanova an Icon] * 04 Jan 2009 - CR Holiday Interview #12: Matt Fraction * 16 Jun 2008 - The Magnificent Seven (Questions): Matt Fraction * 16 May 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=157235 Wold Balloon: Matt Fraction on Casanova and More] (audio) * 14 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16406 Why Casanova Matters] * 08 Feb 2008 - [http://io9.com/354120/io9-talks-to-casanovas-matt-fraction io9 Talks To Casanova's Matt Fraction] * 13 Dec 2007 - Graphic Lit: An interview with Matt Fraction * 11 Sep 2007 - Matt Fraction Works Hard For the Genres * 20 Aug 2007 - What If James Bond Dug the Wu-Tang Clan? * 22 Feb 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=102434 Talking Casanova with Matt Fraction] * 14 Feb 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9663 Casanova Or: "How I Learned to be Cool and Love the Multiverse."] * 08 Feb 2007 - Matt Fraction: Far-From-Predictable Writer * 22 May 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7379 Sexy Boy: Matt Fraction Talks Casanova] Links *[http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9663 Casanova #1] - Entire first issue online. *[http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=141380 Casanova #8] - Entire issue online. *wikipedia:Casanova (comic series) Category:Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Espionage